


-aeipathy

by stellarwoojins



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blame the clip of them, Chan owns an apartment, Chan's in Culinary Arts, Changlix are English majors, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Food, He makes great cookies, I was hungry when I wrote this, Jeongin is Art, Jisung plays the cello, Literally but he's an art major, Minho plays the violin, Oops I actually used good grammar, Seungmin and Hyunjin major in Photography, Teaching how to say, They have glasses, With Woojin of course, a crackfic, bbu-shaw??, bye, dunno where it's from, hahsjkhdhsfhjsfjha, i just like writing, okay i should shut up, okay im gonna do homework now, pls don't send hate, this is bad timing but screw it, this is like, what is english fam, yeah that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarwoojins/pseuds/stellarwoojins
Summary: ae·ip·a·thy/A-'ip-a-THE/nounan enduring or consuming passion.Where Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin major in Photography and have their eyes set on Yang Jeongin for their final assignment, after failed attempts with their friends. Featuring OT9 squad and perhaps, a few cameos.Based off of the latest Weekly Idol episode.





	-aeipathy

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to
> 
>  
> 
> [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_nan/profile/)
> 
>  
> 
> for beta-reading half of this 
> 
> if this flops then gyu posted this

_Seungmin_

A puff of warm air clouded in front of a boy, thanks to the frigid temperature in early December. Still, he forced himself to not fall over, his finger hovering over the shutter button. Anticipating the exact moment where the angle and lighting was perfect, a satisfied click resounded, and Kim Seungmin let out the breath he hadn’t even known that he was holding.

A red robin perched on the branch of a tree, wood glistening with frost and heavy with snowflakes that gently rested there. Straightening up, Seungmin glanced back at the bird, a poignant smile ghosting his cherry-colored lips. He slipped his prized possession, the camera into his satchel and continued on his journey down the paved concrete.

Compared to the exterior temperature, the warmth from the cafe was heaven. At least, for a few seconds it was, until a high pitched shriek interrupted his thoughts.

“SEUNGMIN! WE’RE OVER HERE-” Seungmin didn’t even have to search for his friends in the cafe, following the voice gave enough of a hint.

“We could have started the morning off without loud noises, but it seems that it’ll continue to be the norm, huh?” A yelp sounded as Seungmin slid across the booth to face his two friends, Han Jisung and Lee Minho.

“You didn’t have to elbow me, hyung! I was just making sure he could find us, it’s a busy morning!” Jisung protested, casting a glare at his boyfriend, Minho. The other simply shrugged and pecked him on the cheek, handing Seungmin a menu; the two having already ordered.

“You two might as well major in Chemistry instead of music from how well you fit together.” Sarcasm was laced in the youngest’s voice, picking up the menu and waving a waitress over.

“You love us. Admit it, without us, your two best friends you could ever have, your life would have been equivalent to hell, eh?” Minho smirked behind the rim of his teacup, taking a delicate sip and extending his pinky for good measure.

“Wipe that smug smirk off your face, Lee Minho, it’s the three best friends I could ever have; you’re forgetting poor Felix,” Seungmin's retorted sharply, ordering a caramel macchiato and waffles before handing the menu back to the waitress.

“Not our fault that all he does is hang out with Changbin, I've lost half of my braincell with him.” An indignant huff slipped past Jisung's lips, with Seungmin rolling his eyes.

“Now you know how I feel when I'm stuck with you two, and no, I will most definitely not give you any, get your own,” Seungmin doused the waffles in syrup as they were set in front of him; raising his fork and swatting Jisung's hand away; spearing a small chunk and finally getting his sugar fix.

  


_ Hyunjin _

  


“For the last time, dearest Chan-hyung, the one and only Bang Chan, Christopher Bang, if you do this, I’m giving you the silent treatment.” Hwang Hyunjin faced one of his friends with nothing but steel set in his eyes, lips turned downwards into a frown. Chan stared back, jutting out his chin as if saying " _try me_ " and doing the unthinkable-

  


“Uno.” He slammed his card on to the table, the sound of Hyunjin’s wails echoing in the older’s apartment. The younger dropped his head on to the table, a slipper missing his head by a few inches from where he had just been. He didn't have to look to identify who had just tried to murder him out of spite, it was more of a weekly occurrence by now.

  


“Ouch, Woojin-hyung, my feelings are hurt.” Hyunjin’s voice was muffled by the table, eight Uno cards drooping from his hand as Chan plucked them out while gathering the rest of the cards haphazardly spread around, shuffling the stack and shoving them back into the box.

  


“My apartment walls are hurt with your wailing, you’re lucky we even let you in this early in the morning; not to mention, we both know your ulterior motives,” Woojin deadpanned, the other slipper in his hand as he waved it menacingly from the kitchen.

  


“Not my fault that Chan’s an overachieving cooking student who decided it would be a great idea to get a PhD, plus, he makes good breakfasts and food. You two always leave your door open, so what else was I supposed to do, not waltz in?” Hyunjin raised his head, only to get an unamused look from the eldest. 

  


“Whatever you say, Hyunjin, whatever you say.” Woojin disappeared into the kitchen for a few before coming back in view to step out, balancing three plates in his hands. Hyunjin squinted, before bursting out into a laugh.

  


“Hyung- did you really make hangover pizza because you thought I only came to you guys because I was hungover?” Hyunjin looked incredulous, turning to Woojin in mock-horror. 

  
  


“At least there’s chicken on here, and it’s good pizza made by a great chef, who you should be thankful to,” Woojin only held up his hand in defense, the other hand occupied with the already half eaten piece of pizza.

  
‘What can I say, you  _ have _ done that before, and even if you weren’t hungover, pizza is a great dish and teaching a bunch of kids how to make pizza isn’t the best part of the teaching required for the degree. Now eat before you have to start heading to classes, don’t blame us when you’re late.” Chan shrugged nonchalantly, shutting Hyunjin up effectively as they both dug in without another word.  

**Author's Note:**

> hshdshjkfhjsdfbjhsdfbh this is so short i cRy i'm sorry but i have a heck ton of homework due in nine hours so yEaH-
> 
> sTAY aLeRt oN mY tWiTtEr fOR uPdAtEs aNd aNnOunCemEntS aND aLL
> 
> \------
> 
> find me on;
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanbyulites/)


End file.
